


Sburb Mechanics

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HS, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck References, SBURB, Video Game Mechanics, fictional video game, homestuck classpect, homestuck classpecting, homestuck medium, homestuck sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The day has begun. You have downloaded the sburb client to get into your session's medium, and there is a rather large meteor coming your way. Or, even better, you are the server player. Oh, what a doozy you're in; you're either scrambling to get your captcha cards in all the right places, or you're trying to save your friend's life. Or perhaps you don't know what you're doing. Even better, for me at least, because you're forced to read my guide, that would otherwise be irrelevant. Read the instructions carefully and thoroughly; your life depends on it.(sburb is not a real game. perhaps it is in the time you're living in. either way, this book is to help me improve my writing through describing first the things I see before me, although it is from a universe far out of my misfortunate grasp. oh well, at least I'll have something up and posted already for the fuck of it. have fun reading my shitty guide.)





	Sburb Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467849) by Andrew Hussie. 



> The beginning of the end.

So you've participated in bringing about the end of your planet, all because you'd innocently wanted to play a game with your acquaintance. Much to everyone's dismay, the game is not at all as harmless as it looks. The game, encased in a tan envelope with a lovely green house design on it, along with the title "Sburb" written snugly below the symbol, is a catfish. A filthy bottom feeder, ready to prey upon the very Earth's muck, human life; it looks quite innocent and lovely at first but you'll soon find that it is wretched, horrible, incapable of mercy.

Sadly though, if a meteor is to head your player's way, it was meant to happen. You two (or more) playing the game has been predestined, and there is nothing you can do about it. You must carry on, to save at least one person's life, if not the poor neighborhood of which will be destroyed, draining all life of potential habitation of both humans and animals. Your computer is fucked. Or, a meteor is heading your way, and you have noticed, raising more questions than it is answering just by it's mere presence. You're scrambling to use the machines that your server player has deployed, and you're losing your mind trying to be quick with it, but you don't know where to put everything, or what to do with the machine's slots and buttons. Don't touch anything yet. My guide is here so that you do  **not** fuck up literally everything, dearest server/client. Listen carefully. Do exactly as I say. Press the things that I instruct you to press, and don't try anything stupid, unless you understand the mechanics of the buttons you're pushing fully. Or don't listen and end someone's life, I'm sure that's **definitely** not going to weigh heavily on your conscience.


End file.
